In the Elevator of Time
by KaBunny
Summary: *complete* Bunny is a lawyer setting off to visit a client in the morning. She steps into the elevator to notice the person she despises most, Darien. While in the elevator the power goes out and the elvator stops. Will problems never cease?


Author's Note: Heddo there minna! How ya doing? Well, this here is my second fanfic and it's completely my idea, unlike my first one. Funny thing, this one has a completely different writing style! Wow! So unlike me. But anyway, It's an S&D story so if you don't like the characters, I suggest you leave and don't bother reading. What else....what else....oh yeah!! I'll continue working on "Two Worlds" now that I finally got this out of my brain. It was eating it alive, hehe...Well, I'll shut up now and get to typing my story....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, but I do own the idea!! (Don't mind me I'm a ditz)  
  
Title: In the Elevator of Time  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
After stepping out of the shower, Bunny reached for the towel rack and pulled off a light pink towel. She wrapped it around her thin frame as she reached for the blue towel to wrap her shoulder length blonde hair. She walked towards the door and the light switches. She flicked on the switch, next to the light switch, which caused the fan to come on and a smile to creep into Bunny's soft features. She turned off the light, opened the door with a creek, and padded off down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
She wandered to her closet and opened it with ease to reveal a wide selection of different colored and different styled business suits. She wiggled her toes in her soft cream-colored carpet as she tilted her head in thought. 'Black or blue?' Bunny thought happily. "Beige!" she said to no one in particular. She pulled out a beige suit and laid it on the bed. She then pulled a black T-shirt out from behind the wardrobe of suits.  
  
She grabbed her hairbrush off the night stand as she trotted back to the bathroom humming absentmindedly. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror as she closed the door partly. She pulled the towel off her head and hung it back on the towel rack. She, then, picked up the hairbrush and began running it through her wet blonde curls.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and a light blue haired girl peered her head in. Bunny smiled at the new girl's reflection. "Good morning, Amy. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Bunny asked as she continued to brush her hair.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Bunny. No, I had to get up anyway. I have a patient coming in at 7:30," she replied. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Of course not," Bunny said, swooping her hair up into a French twist in one sweeping motion. "I'll be back in a few to brush my teeth." She left the bathroom to Amy and went to her bedroom to change.  
  
Bunny emerged out of her bedroom fully dressed a few minutes later. She had the black T-shirt on underneath the beige suit jacket. She had on a beige skirt that was about mid-thigh and one-inch beige heels brining her height up to 5'9. She not only looked professional, she looked ready for a long day of lawyers, which just happened to be her profession. Her French twist brought out her sensitivity more that anything else she was wearing.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, which was vacated by Amy, Bunny reached and grabbed her green toothbrush. She brushed her teeth for the needed amount of time and washed her mouth out thoroughly with water. She then found her way to the kitchen and Amy.  
  
Amy was sitting at the sky blue island counter in the center of the kitchen with her usual cup-o-coffee and newspaper. She seemed to be absorbed, and enjoying, some article on stem cell research. But, Bunny barely even glanced at her roommate as she strode over to the coffee machine and poured herself some coffee in the already waiting mug. She added the necessary sugar and cream before taking a small sip and setting the mug calmly on the island counter top. Her crystal-eyed gaze turned to the blue headed girl who was just visible over the top of the newspaper. Bunny plopped down on the other stool and leaned on an elbow.  
  
"So, Ames, what's new and exciting?" Bunny asked, before taking another sip of her steaming java.  
  
"Well," Amy replied, folding up her newspaper to give her undivided attention to Bunny. "Greg said he wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime." Amy blushed at the thought. Ah, yes, Greg Roberts. He was a charming, not to mention adorably cute, young doctor and a colleague of Amy's. Well, Amy has had a slight crush on him ever since they met one another in high school. A couple months ago she finally told him about it to discover he felt the same way. And now, that's all she seems to talk about. "Maybe, you could come with us and I'll ask Greg to invite Darien," Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah......right," Bunny scoffed, taking a few more sips of coffee. Darien Shields just happened to be another one of Amy's colleagues. He was very good looking, 'I have to give him that,' thought Bunny, but he was always somewhat distant and cold-hearted, especially to Bunny. He also acted a lot on impulse, which isn't always a good thing. Amy got the impression, even though she was right, that Darien and Bunny had a thing for one another. "I don't even know how you can like that guy," she sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll answer that later, but right not I've got to go," Amy said after taking the gulp of her coffee. She set the empty mug in the sink and grabbed her black trench coat off the back of the chair. "I'll see you later," she replied, bending over and hugging Bunny lightly. She put on her coat, threw a smile over her shoulder at Bunny, and left out the door with a grin still plastered on her face.  
  
Bunny poured her remaining coffee down the sink before glancing at the clock. It read 7:15. She sighed and sat down in the seat that was occupied by Amy a few minutes ago. She opened the newspaper, crossed her legs, and became indulged in the article that was abandoned by the previous person.  
  
Bunny was startled by the sudden noise of the clock on the wall. After jumping a few inches off her seat, she flipped over backwards bringing the stool with her. She landed flat on her back. After she regained her composure, she managed to glare at the clock. She stood up, pulling the stool with her, and fixed her nice business suit by brushing off the dust. 'I must remember to sweep the floor when I come home,' she thought.  
  
Sighing, Bunny grabbed her black jacket and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She walked down the hall of her apartment building humming a tune and her jacket swinging side to side in her arms. She looked at the closed doors as she passed and ignored the click, click of her heels as she walked. She stepped infront of the elevator and pushed the down button. She rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for the elevator, and absentmindedly wondered why she lived on the top floor of her building.  
  
The elevator dinged, bringing Bunny out of her simple thoughts. She started to hum again as the doors opened, but as soon as they opened and she spotted who else was in the elevator, her face twisted with disgust.  
  
"Morning," she replied, with disdain soaking her voice. She stepped onto the elevator and made sure to stand on the opposite side as far away from the ebony haired man.  
  
"Morning," he replied as the doors closed. Darien sighed and turned towards the wall hoping to ignore the blonde on the other side of the box. 'What's with her anyway,' he thought, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. 'I never did anything to her. Why is she so distant? I don't think it suits her. She's too.....beautiful. Yeah, beautiful,' he thought, which caused a smile to creep into his face.  
  
"What're you so happy about?" Bunny questioned, nonchalant. "There isn't-!"  
  
Bunny didn't finish her sentence because the elevator stopped suddenly, causing her to trip over her own feet when she tried to correct her balance. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for a hard floor to meet her, but it never came. Instead, she fell into something softer than the floor and a lot warmer.  
  
"Are you okay?" came the worried tone of the being who caught her. Bunny glanced up from the blue of Darien's shirt to the blue of Darien's eyes. She blinked a few times at him and closed her mouth after she realized it was open.  
  
She stood up and adjusted her suit before clearing her throat. "Yeah.....fine," she answered, a little distracted. "What happened?"  
  
"The elevator stopped," he muttered, walking over to the console. He began pushing random numbers, hoping to get the elevator moving again. "It's not working," he answered, slightly stunned.  
  
"What do you mean it's not working?!!" Bunny yelled, shoving Darien out of the way lightly. "I have a meeting with a client in 15 minutes!!! It has to work!!" Bunny began pushing all the buttons very quickly. She, after discovering the buttons weren't going to work, started to pound on the console to no avail. "Stupid....piece...of...," she muttered, her face twisting in confusion and frustration. She slumped to the floor and put her head in her hands to hide her tears of frustration.  
  
Darien bent down behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She brushed him off and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Great....that's just what I need," she said, her voice deadpanned. "My enemies feeling sorry for me. Poor old Bunny. She's got problems, they all say. She's a baby and a klutz, they all say. So, I don't need *you* to pity *me*, all right?" she hugged her shoulders tightly as she looked at her lap.  
  
"I'm your enemy?" Darien questioned, more to himself than to Bunny. "If I offended you.....but enemy?" He was too shocked to say anything more. Darien moved to the other side of the box and sat in a corner. He decided he wouldn't say anything more.  
  
Bunny got up and began to pace. She had no idea what she was going to do or *could* do. She sighed and stopped pacing, deciding it wasn't doing any good. She glanced over at the other person in the elevator, Darien. He sat Indian-style with his arms crossed across his chest. He was apparently deep in the thought by the way he was staring at the wall. 'What compelled me to say that?' she thought, solemnly, as she studied his face. 'Sure, he teases me and makes fun of me, but that doesn't make him my enemy does it? He's not that mean, at least I don't think so. He's even kinda cute, when he's not being a jerk,' she smiled, sheepishly. She sighed and was just about to say something, but the lights went out.  
  
Bunny fell to the floor with a thump and began to shudder. She pulled her legs close to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. A few things were very bad here. One thing was Bunny was claustrophobic. And besides her fears of lightning, thunder, spiders, and snakes, she was afraid of the dark because it was so closely related to closed spaces. Second, she knew this was a small area because it's a elevator and the darkness was much worse than usual because there wasn't even a hint of moonlight to guide her way.  
  
Nobody, except Bunny, knows how she got her two main fears. Well, when Bunny was younger, her mother used to lock her in the cupboard under the stair when she was bad. One time when she was 9 or so, she was so upset from crying, and the dust didn't help much either, that she started hyperventilating while inside the cupboard. Her mother didn't know and Bunny passed out. She ended up in the hospital for a week with several inhalers. Well, let's just say her mother never did that again.  
  
"D-Darien? A-Are you th-there?" Bunny stuttered out, frightened. Silence answered her question and she felt her eyes go wet. "Darien please....you don't understand..."  
  
"I understand that you don't need my help," he muttered from his corner. He hadn't heard the fear in her voice because he was too busy concentrating on not blowing up.  
  
"I could use you right not," she called from her spot on the floor. She shuddered again and Darien did hear the fear in her voice this time. He softened. It also surprised him. He didn't understand how a cocky, arrogant, annoying girl like that could be afraid of the dark. It made Darien realize the was a whole other side to this girl he didn't know.  
  
'But I want to,' he thought, sheepishly, as if she could hear him. "Are you okay?" he answered, slightly concerned although not sounding it.  
  
"No, " came her lonely voice from the darkness. She shuddered again.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling his way along the floor. He could definitely tell she was scared and it sounded like she need him, even if she hated him.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid of small spaces," she cried, frightened. "Small, dark spaces."  
  
"You mean you're claustrophobic, right?" he asked. He finally touched something warm and realized it was Bunny's shoulder. He soon discovered she was curled in a ball lying on the floor. "Buns, are you really okay?"  
  
"No," she repeated. She pulled out of her ball and wrapped her arms around Darien. To her surprise, he returned the embrace and she blushed, although not seen, because of his warmth. "Thank you," she sighed, starting to feel safety seep through her.  
  
"Why?" he asked, meaning to say 'your welcome'. He couldn't help but ask what was on his mind instead of what he meant to say.  
  
"Why what?" came Bunny's muffled question.  
  
"Well, it's none of my business," he said with interest," but why are you afraid of the dark? You see, I've come to realize fears don't develop out of thin air. They come from somewhere.....or someone..."  
  
Bunny pulled her head up and set it on Darien's shoulder. She sighed before beginning her story. "When I was little, I used to get in trouble a lot. My mother wasn't very good with words or punishing me. So, she used to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs in the basement," she paused, hoping to hear a reaction.  
  
Darien blushed when he realized that Bunny's voice, right next to his ear, was sending shivers up and down his spine. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I remember it being dark, cold, and very lonely. One time when I was nine or eight, somewhere around there, I tripped on the carpet when I was carrying an expensive wine glass full of red wine. When I fell, the glass broke and the wine stained our white carpet. Anyway, I yelled and screamed my apologies, but she didn't hear them because she was too angry. So, I started to-"  
  
"-cry," Darien interrupted. He was processing the story and just happened to say something he was thinking. "Oh, sorry," he muttered, sheepishly. "Please continue."  
  
"It's okay. well, I was crying really hard because I felt horrible and it was dark and cold and dank and I was more scared than usual. So, I cried harder than usual and I remember hyperventilating, then everything went black. I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. I had to use several inhalers for a week, and she never did it again, but after that one time....," Bunny trailed off. "I feel much better now, thank you," she added.  
  
"You welcome," Darien whispered because he was still processing information. " I guess I could move away now. You probably don't want me-"  
  
"No," she interrupted. She wrapped her arms around Darien's waist and pulled herself closer when he tried to move away. He gasped before smiling, still not seen because of the lights, and putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Bunny didn't want his scent to leave her. 'Roses and cinnamon,' she thought peacefully. 'Does he know he smells this good? I wonder what his lips taste like?' Bunny felt her face turn an incredible shade of red. She decided to get her mind off *that* subject and the darkness by finding out about Darien. "Darien?"  
  
"Hmm?" came his response. He also felt himself turned a lovely shade of red when his thoughts were interrupted for he was thinking the exact same thing as she was. "Sorry...I was....I was just...just...just...um...I was just...thinking," Darien stuttered.  
  
Bunny started to laugh after hearing the embarrassment in his voice. Her laughter made him turn a brighter shade of red and it also made his insides melt. 'She sure is great company when she's being nice. I wonder....am I in love?' Darien thought shyly.  
  
"Are you afraid of anything and why?" asked Bunny, quizzically.  
  
"Why should I tell you?' Darien countered and smirk.  
  
"Because I told you mine!" she said. "Please?"  
  
"All right. I only have two fears," he began. "The first one I guess is I'm afraid of people hating me. I think I pay a little bit too much attention to what others think of me."  
  
"What's the other one?" Bunny asked with interest.  
  
"Well, I'm....I'm afraid to die alone. You see, my parents died in a car accident when I was very young. I was sent to an orphanage and never adopted. I got a job at 17 and continued to go to school. I never really met anyone I could get close to and, you know, tell them things. But I guess-" he didn't finish because the lights came back on.  
  
They both glanced around until their eyes met. They both turned a shade of crimson before jumping up and mumbling their apologies. Bunny walked over and picked up her forgotten jacket. She turned back to Darien who looked as though he was pondering quite hard.  
  
"You shouldn't think so much....you might hurt yourself," she said, catching his attention. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. " I just want to say.....I'm sorry, you know,....for earlier. And thanks. For everything."  
  
Darien opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. Bunny had pulled Darien down to her height and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
The elevator had started moving again. When it reached the bottom, the door opened to reveal Amy and firemen and policemen; even Darien's best friend, Andrew, was waiting for him.  
  
But, Bunny and Darien hadn't noticed. They were too busy staring at one another. Amy walked in, gripped Bunny's wrist gently, and started leading her out.  
  
"Bunny, are you okay?" Amy asked as she gently lead her away from the elevator. Bunny mouthed 'tomorrow' to Darien who finally realized the others in the room.  
  
Bunny tore her gaze away from him, regrettably. She glanced at all the others in the room staring at her and Darien. She looked at Amy and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, Ames....how long, I mean, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 9:45. Bunny you were stuck in that elevator for two hours," Amy answered, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Only two hours?" Bunny asked, slightly gaping.  
  
"Yeah....it must have felt like a day had gone by. I'm glad you're safe," she replied, giving Bunny a hug. She returned the hug and smiled quietly. 'It felt like five minutes,' Bunny thought. 'But now that I think about it, it had to be longer. I'll never forget what you did for me, Darien. And I'll make sure you don't forget.'  
  
A paramedic walked up to Bunny and draped a blanket over her shoulders. "Miss? Will you come with me? I need to see if you're injured in any way," the medic said.  
  
She nodded her consent and the blonde headed man directed her towards the nearest ambulance. Bunny walked out of her building to it and walked around to the backside. As she got in to take a seat on the bed, she smiled at the other passenger. She sat down across from him as he smiled politely back.  
  
The two paramedics walked in and Darien and Bunny laid down on their beds. The medics did the typical check up, heart rate, pressure points, reflexes, and questions. Both 'patients' were silent throughout the whole ordeal unless asked a question.  
  
When the medics were satisfied, they left the two in the ambulance together. Bunny sat up and started looking around curiously. "Strange day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, who would've guessed I'd be late and get stuck in an elevator with you, " Darien said, sitting up.  
  
Bunny was about to ask him something when she heard Amy call her. She looked outside to see the blue headed girl looking for her.  
  
"You better go," Darien sighed, drawing Bunny's attention back to him. "She might get worried."  
  
Bunny nodded and stood up. She was about to leave, but instead bent her head down next to Darien's to whisper in his ear. "Lunch tomorrow," she whispered. "Pick me up at work?"  
  
She pulled away to see what his answer would be. Crystal blue met midnight blue. He reached his hand up and pulled her head down to his. He kissed her once, gently, and pulled away. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
She smiled slightly, as she shook off the dazed feeling. She then stepped out of the ambulance. Amy walked up to her. "What was that all about?" Amy asked, jabbing a finger at the ambulance.  
  
Bunny linked arms with Amy and began leading her back into their apartment building. "I'll tell you about it as soon as I call my client from the apartment. But, let's take the stairs."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Well, what do you think? You think I should add another chapter to this to make it a little more interesting....but a good story has problem and there really would be no problem, so I guess not, ne? Well, you're all saying "Damare, KaBunny-chan!!" so that's just what I'll do...  
  
Quotes: "Never frown when you are sad because you never know who's falling in love with your smile" ~Unknown ( I dunno who wrote I but I think its kawaii)  
  
"The more you study, the more you know. The more you know, the more you forget. The more you forget, the less you know. So, why study?" ~I read it in a story....do you know who wrote it?  
  
"If you love something, set it free. And if it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it!" ~Me friend Lexy-chan claims to have written it, but I dunno....  
  
Few of my favs. Anyone got some cool quotes you think a cynical person like moi! would like? Feel free to send them to me at Alexandra_Miyoko@yhaoo.com! Tanky! Konbanwa minna! 


End file.
